Ninpuu sentai Hurricanger Vs Kakuranger
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Two Ninjas teamup to defeat the team of OnbuObake and Chubouzu.


Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger VS Ninja Sentai Kakuranger

Disclaimer: Both shows are mot mine. Toei owns them.

**Previously: **The Kakuranger's last battle was after all Youkais were defeated.

Or so they thought.

They had to fight Emperor Daidas and his minions as well as Onbu-Obake which gave them trouble. Fortunately, both are defeated.

The Hurricangers, on the other hand, finally beat Tau Zanto and his Ultimate Form, but it wasn't over.

They had to beat off Chubouzu and JaniIga after that and everything was safe from then on.

But, the real battle will begin, as Chubouzu and Onbu-Obake joins forces to beat both teams. And it started with Chubouzu resurrected by a comet that fell on earth.

(Chubouzu gets up from his space grave on the comet) "Hahahaha! I'm back! Jakanja may not be alive, but I'm on my way to go fight for them!" then, he notices a sealed stone that has Onbu-Obake's name.

"Ha! I'll free you! So I can have a friend and sidekick to beat them all!" Then, he raises his staff and says, "Uchu Ninpo! Unseal strike! HA!!!" then he strikes at his stone and it explodes. Then, Onbu-Obake comes out in Youkai spirit form.

"Youkai, Onbu-Obake!"

Chubouzu said, "HAHAHAHAHA!!! At last! Onbu-Obake, now alive!" he kept laughing because he is now back from the dead.

Meanwhile…

Sensei Mugensai Hinata (in human form) sensed the danger and said, "Oh no, Chubouzu is back and he'll do damage to the world. Oboro, call Yousuke and the rest of the rangers. We've got trouble."

Oboro said, "Ok, I'm on my way." She then calls all five of the rangers. Yousuke and the rest came in and said, "What's the problem Sensei?" Oboro got shocked and said, "How did you get here fast? I was supposed to call you five."

Nanami said, "But I thought we beaten the Jakanja!"

Sensei said, "That's what I thought. Chubouzu, brother of Chuuzubo, has returned from space, and brought along a friend of his to take you guys down."

Ikkou and Isshuu said, "That's bad! We must finish them!"

Kouta said, "Let's go!"

They run to the end of the room and Yousuke said, "Guys, let's do it!"

"NINPU, SHINOBI CHANGE!"

"JIRAI, SHINOBI CHANGE!"

They now become Hurricangers and Gouraigers.

"Lightning Speed Gouraiger revealed!"

"Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, have arri-i-i-ived!"

(The two teams walk as one in civilian form, then, the Hurricanger logo comes out first in the same way it does in the TV series.)

Yousuke: "NINPU SENTAI…"

All: "HURRICANGER!"

Kakurangers: "VS…" (Kakuranger logo comes in)

Kakurangers: "KAKURANGER!"

(Both teams are shown in civilian form, then changes to their ranger forms and pose.)

The Hurricangers and the Gouraigers arrived at the scene of the battle and they saw Chubouzu and Onbu-Obake with him. Yousuke yelled, "Stop it now, Chubouzu!"

Chubouzu stopped and turn to them and said, "Ah, Hurricangers! Gouraigers! Nice to see you! Now you guys won't beat me this time!" Kouta said, "What do you mean?" Chubozu continued, "Onbu-Obake! Get them!" Onbu-Obake said, "I'm on it!" he uses an attack on all five of them and they got hurt by the attack.

Isshuu said, "I'll get you! Ikazuchimaru!" he brings out his weapon and changes it to Juujino Kata and threw it on Onbu-Obake, only to turn to spirit form and attack him.

Nanami and Ikkou were not happy at the enemy's attacks and Ikkou said, "Let's use the Victory Gadget!" Nanami said, "Good Idea!" five gadgets were united as the Victory gadget and they charged it and they say, "Victory!"

The blast hits Onbu-Obake but he said, "This attack goes back to you, eat it!" he reflects the attack on the rangers and they get hurt from the explosion, leaving them flat on the ground. Chubouzu laughs and said, "Now, I'll finish you off, Hurricangers, Gouraigers!"

They still writhe in pain and Chubouzu was about to finish them off until…

"Kakulaser!"

The shots hit Chubouzu and he said, "Who did this?"

The Hurricangers and the Gouraiger saw up to where the shot came from, and they gasp at what they saw.

"Hiding from the people and slashing evil! Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, revealed!"

Chubouzu said, "Kakuranger?" Yousuke said, "Kakuranger! The other ninja sentai before us!"

Tsuruhime did her attack, "Dance of the Paper Crane" and hits both enemies. The Kakurangers then go to their fallen comrades and they did a teleportation technique, bring both teams back at Hayate's Way Ninja Academy's secret base.

Chubouzu, noticing they retreated, said, "Well, we'll get you later on!"

_Hayate's Way Ninja Academy's secret base_

Yousuke said, "Who are you guys?"

Sasuke said, "I'm Sasuke."

Tsuruhime said, "I'm Tsurumine. I'm the real leader on the Kakurangers. And this is our friends Seikai, Saizou and Jiraiya. Jiraiya's the Japanese-American on our team."

"Yousuke Shinna. Nice to meet you guys. This is Nanami Nono, Kouta Bitou, and the Kasumi brothers, Ikkou and Isshuu. The Kasumi brothers used to be on the side of evil before."

All five rangers shake hands with their counterparts. Then Ninjaman arrived and said, "Kakurangers, I knew I'll find you guys here." Sensei said, "Oh, Ninjaman, nice to see you here." Ninjaman said, "Well, it's good for us to come and battle the Youkai that we beaten before that was resurrected. But we have to hurry since Onbu-Obake rapes girls by either possessing them or licking their souls out. We must hurry."

Oboro nodded and said, "We have to do something to stop him and his reflecting ability. Because the Victory Gadget was not effective on him, we must find a way."

Then, an alarm goes off, and Sensei said, "Oh no, the two guys are back again to cause mayhem, but on girls. We have to do something!"

Sasuke and Yousuke said, "We'll have to handle it while you guys build the weapon to disable the reflect attack of that Youkai. " Tsuruhime said, "Well, let's go." All two teams then go out and head to Shinjuku to face them again. But they saw Chubouzu and Onbu-Obake about to lick a girl then Yousuke shouted, "Stop, you pervert!"

Onbu-Obake stopped and Chubouzu said, "Ah, back again? Now, we'll finish you all! Dorodoros! Genin Magerappas! Get them!" then they appeared, about 50 each. Yousuke and Sasuke battle the first 20, and so does Seikai and Kouta, Saizou and Isshuu, Jiraiya and Ikkou, and Tsuruhime and Nanami.

Yousuke: Chouninpo! Kage no mai! (both Yousuke and Sasuke attack them in the shadow curtain.)

Tsuruhime and Nanami: Chouninpo! Oridzuru no Mai! (It's a water blast version of Tsuruhime's attack, which splashed the enemies.)

Saizou: Ninpō, Rai Mizu Hashiri! (This is Saizou and Isshuu's attack trick, the "Shocking drown", since water comes contact with electricity can shock them in water. Thus, the enemies exploded.)

Seikai and Kouta: Kakure, Ryū Sandan Kiri! (A land earthquake variant of the original trick.)

Jiraiya: Kakure, Ryūrai Nagareboshi! (This technique brings in Ikkou with him and both come out of the land to strike at then in lightning.)

When all the enemies were defeated, Chubouzu said, "Uchu Ninpo, earthquake explosive!" they were all hit and Onbu-Obake fired a beam at them. Then, someone attacks at them, it was Shurikenger. Kouta said, "Shurikenger!" then, Ninjaman arrived with the add-on for both the Victory Gadget and the Kakuranger Ball, and Shurikenger came to them.

Yousuke and Tsuruhime got up with the others and said, "Let's do it!" all said, "Ok!"

Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta: "Ninpou, Shinobi Change!"

Ikkou and Isshuu: "Jirai Shinobi Change!"

All five Kakurangers: "Super Change, Doron Changer!"

They all transformed to their respective rangers and they began to introduce themselves.

Yousuke: "The wind howls, the sky rages. Air Ninja, Hurricane Red!"

Nanami: "The water dances, the waves jump. Water Ninja, Hurricane Blue!"

Kouta: "The ground shakes, the flowers sing. Land Ninja, Hurricane Yellow!"

Red: "People do not realize…"

Blue: "The world doesn't realize…"

Yellow: "We are shadows that battle evil!"

"Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, have arri-i-i-ived!"

Ikkou: Crimson lightning. Horned Ninja KabutoRaiger!"

Isshuu: Azure thunderclap. Fanged Ninja KuwagaRaiger!"

Kabuto: "Facing the shadows, slicing the shadows…"

Kuwaga: "Facing the light, slicing the light!"

"Lightning Speed Gouraiger revealed!"

Sasuke: "Ninja Red, Sasuke!"

Jiraiya: "Ninja Black, Jiraiya!"

Saizou: "Ninja Blue, Saizou!"

Seikai: "Ninja Yellow, Seikai!"

Tsuruhime: "Ninja White, Tsuruhime!"

All: "Hiding from the people and slashing evil! Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, revealed!"

Shurikenger: "I am Ninja of Ninja! The green light bullet! Heavenly Ninja Shurikenger!"

Ninjaman: "Partner of Justice, NinjaMan!"

All: "We are the twelve ninja heroes! SUPER SENTAI!" (Colored explosions appear)

Chubouzu said, "I don't care who the heck you all are, but I'll get on it now! Onbu-Obake, grab their attacks and pass it to me!" all two teams bring out their side arms and prepared to fire.

"Kakulaser!"

"Hayatemaru, Gun mode!"

"Kakure Ninpo fire!" they shot their attacks at Onbu-Obake but he just grabbed them. Ninjaman said, "Insert these coins to counter it. This way, he can't fire back your attacks."

They insert their coins on their changers and when Onbu-Obake attacked back, it reflected on him and he was hit. Chubouzu said, "Onbu-Obake! Oh no!" both Shurikenger and Ninjaman battle Chubouzu and he gets beaten. Yousuke said, "Let's form the Victory Gadget!" the victory gadget was completed, and Tsuruhime brings in the Kakuranger ball for added firepower.

"VICTORY SHOOT!"

The Kakuranger Ball fires from the Victory Gadget and it hits the two enemies, and they exploded. But then they grew up and Onbu-Obake said, "Now, feel out power!"

Both teams look in horror and Sasuke said, "Let's summon our power!"

Kakurangers: "Hidden Style: Giant Juushou Jutsu!"

Hurricangers and Gouraigers: "Shinobi machines!"

Yousuke: "let's do it!"

Sasuke: "Super Ninja Gattai!"

All Hurricangers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger: "Galactic Transcendence Three-God Combine!"

The combination of the two robots begins, and both robots are now complete.

Hurricangers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger: "Tenrai Senpuujin, Suisan!"

Kakurangers: "Super Muteki Shogun, Revealed!"

Now that they destroyed the attack-reflecting ability of Onbu-Obake, they punched them both, and they fell to the ground. Now, they will finish the enemy… for good.

All Kakurangers: "Flaming Shogun Sword!"

Hurricangers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger: "Ultimate Storm!"

With the combined attack, it lifts the two enemies in the air, and falling down to be surprised by the slash of the Flaming Shogun Sword, which killed them both.

Both red rangers and Tsuruhime said, "All right!" the two robots then clasp hands with the each other as they pose in victory.

At the end of the day, both ninjas were ready to say goodbye, and Sensei said, "Well, it's good knowing you, our fellow ninjas. Well, we'll see you again."

Sasuke and Yousuke bop their fists and Yousuke said, "Well, I hope we'll see each other again." Sasuke said, "Yes, we will see each other again… in the right time." Then Tsuruhime butted in and said, "Well, are you forgetting me, Yousuke?" Yousuke said,  
"Oh, I won't! Sorry because I didn't see you as leader for the entire battle."

Tsuruhime said, "That's ok. Everyone, group hug!" all of them formed a big circle and now, after that, Sasuke, Tsuruhime and the others (including Ninjaman) were ready to go home.

"Good-bye, our fellow ninjas!" then, as Shurikenger's Tenkuujin flies over, they leap on it and Shurikenger waved at them.

Yousuke and his friends will never forget them for they were their new friends. After all, they're both ninjas.

THE END.

Whew! What a long story! Well, leave reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
